Supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems and Distributed control systems (ICSs) are control system that may be collectively referred to as industrial control systems (ICSs). SCADAs generally refer to computing systems that monitor and control industrial, infrastructure, or facility-based processes. Distributed control systems (DCSs) generally refer to those systems that control dynamically changing processes, such as manufacturing processes, in a distributed manner. Controller elements of a typical ICS may communicate with one another through a network and, in some cases, may be organized in a hierarchal manner so that the overall functionality of the dynamic system is controlled in a coordinated manner. ICSs may be well suited for controlling the operation of dynamic processes, such as chemical plants or oil refineries, due to the relatively large geographic areas that these dynamic processes may encompass.
ICSs often include an alarm sub-system used to alert operators of malfunctions that occur and to provide indications of certain changes in the operation of the dynamic processes. In many cases, an alarm sub-system provides alarm indicators to operators in real-time so that malfunctions in certain process elements may be resolved in a timely manner. Alarms may be categorized according to their level of criticality to proper operation of a dynamic process. For example, a typical alarm sub-system may categorize alarms into low, high, or urgent categories. Those alarms that generally cause operation of the dynamic process to cease functioning properly may be categorized as urgent, while those alarms having a moderate or minimal impact upon proper operation of the dynamic process may be categorized as high and low, respectively.